Wireless communications are provided to users using several different network protocols, such as 850, 900, 1800 and 1900 MHz Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM); Time Division Multiple Access Code (TDMA); Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA); iDEN and so on. In addition, there are varying mobile device technologies, thereby causing subscribers to have different communication functionalities and/or different protocols for implementing specific functionalities (e.g., messaging, navigation, etc.)
In addition, there are numerous network layer services that may be available to such subscribers, depending on current network coverage, as well as the subscribers' mobile device capabilities. Such network layer services may include location-based service, messaging service, conferencing service, presence service, etc.
Given the number of differing types of network coverages, mobile device technologies and network layer services, there is a need to develop and provide network-independent composite applications to provide additional functionality to subscribers.